


blue is the hottest color

by mimsical



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Hope, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Riding, Strap-Ons, Subspace, Trans Dirk Strider, abuse of hope powers, look its pretty obvious what this is about ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimsical/pseuds/mimsical
Summary: Jake gets a great idea, and Dirk's just along for the ride. Or, well. Not quite.





	blue is the hottest color

**Author's Note:**

> ;)

You’re lying in bed, naked, Jake half on top of you with his tongue in your mouth, when he leans back and says, “Will you get your strap-on? I want to try something.”

 _I want to try something_ being general Jake-code for _Brace yourself, I’m going to blow your mind_ , you obligingly slide out of bed and retrieve your favorite strap-on. Being a total slut for Jake fucking you, you don’t use it too often, though Jake does sometimes get in the mood to go for a ride. Your fake dick is blue. If pressed, you would insist that this is not for the benefit of Jake’s weird and not-so-secret kink for blue things, but Jake pulled the truth out of you at one point and you have yet to live it down.

You step into the harness, fiddle with the buckles for a minute, and then look inquiringly at Jake.

“Good,” he says, sitting back on the bed. “Come lie down.”

You lie down. Jake nudges your legs apart and sits between them, grinning. He’s definitely up to something.

“Close your eyes,” he says.

“Why?” you ask, closing your eyes. You snag a pillow and put it under your head.

“Because,” Jake says. You hear him shifting around for a second. One of his hands lands on your hip. Your strap-on moves when Jake touches it. It’s hard to track what he might be doing without vision. Jake readjusts again, and then you’re listening to quiet, wet sounds, and Jake humming thoughtfully.

You open your eyes. You were right. Jake has his mouth on your strap-on.

“I said eyes closed,” he says, mildly chiding.

“I’m not getting the full experience if I can’t see what you’re doing,” you point out. “I mean, seeing this is hot as fuck. But I can’t feel what you’re doing. It’s not a real dick, dude.”

Jake sighs, like you’re being unreasonable, and licks up the side of the strap-on. “Not to boast like some puffed-up booby,” he says, “but making fake things real is sort of my specialty. There, now you’ve ruined the surprise. Eyes _closed_ , Dirk, or should I blindfold you?”

You hastily re-shut your eyes. Jake returns to licking the strap-on, and this time you start to feel the air in the room light up. It’s impossible to describe what Hope magic feels like. It’s not warm or cold, but there’s a temperature to it all the same. Something like having the heat of the sun on your face but with a cool breeze chilling you at the same time, something sweet in the air, not sugar but maybe the smell of freshly-turned earth, but also none of this. Too otherworldly for anything you can name. And of course, the bright glow that burns even through your eyelids.

This time, when Jake slides his mouth over the dick, you feel it.

“Fuck,” you groan involuntarily when the sense of warm, wet heat hits you. God, fuck, you can feel his tongue along the underside of the dick. _Your_ dick. He must’ve merged it with your clit or something? You can’t tell. All you know is that it’s _good_. “Oh, shit, fuck.”

You can also feel Jake trying not to laugh. He pulls off and goes back to licking you, smile pressed up against your dick, his tongue dragging along the length of you. He licks at you like you taste good or something, like he’s perfectly content to be teasing. It’s a move that you recognize because he’s mimicking the way you suck him off when you’re dragging things out. Asshole.

Jake licks across the top of your dick in a quick swipe that makes your legs tremble. You can’t quite shake the thought that Jake’s blowing you. It almost burns in your head. Two impossible things, two things you thought you’d never have.

“Come on, please,” you say, when Jake shifts to small, kitten-licks against you.

“Hmm?” Jake says. “You want something?” He pulls away entirely when he talks. You resist the impulse to try and drag him back.

“Yeah, please,” you try.

“Be specific,” Jake prompts. He moves his free hand to the base of your cock and strokes you slowly, one long pull. You whine when he stops.

“Please suck me,” you say. It’s an effort to keep your eyes closed when Jake is silent for a second.

“Sure, darling,” he says. You try very hard not to react at all to the pet name because Jake is very determined to get you to accept them. He moves up again and slides you into his mouth and you forget to be uncomfortable. You forget everything for a few minutes except for how wet and perfect his mouth is, how much you love his tongue and how it takes a lot of fucking effort not to grab his hair or buck up into him. The tension in you is winding up much faster than usual, not a leisurely build or something you even have to concentrate on. Jake tries to swallow around you and take more of you into his mouth and you’re right there on the edge.

“Jake, Jake,” you warn, breathless. “I’m, oh fuck, _fuck—”_ He tries to suck harder at you and you break off into a whine as the tension snaps in you and you fall over into pure shaking bliss that spreads through you, leaving you limp and gasping under Jake’s attentions.

He sits back, you think, and your brain comes back online. Hang on. Something’s weird, here.

Jake touches your cheek right under your eye unexpectedly and you flinch. “You can look, now,” he says.

You open your eyes. “No jizz,” you accuse. “That was the same kind of orgasm.”

Jake’s mouth is as red and swollen as you’ve seen yours on many occasions. His eyes are very dark and intent on you. “Well,” he says, “I couldn’t figure out how to change that if I wanted you to still be able to get off more than once.”

...It’s true that he hasn’t shut off whatever’s letting you feel your dick. “What’s the plan, then?” you ask.

“The plan,” Jake says, kissing your cheek, “is for you to know what I feel when I fuck you.” He leans over you to grab the lube off the bedside table and smiles widely.

“Full of surprises, aren’t you,” you say weakly, watching Jake lube up his fingers. He likes to do any preparation himself if he’s getting fucked.

“Ha, I do try,” he says, hand slipping out of sight. He bites his lip in concentration, brow furrowed. You like being fingered in the ass, but Jake tends to think it’s a little boring after the initial rush. You settle your hands on his hips so he doesn’t have to think about balance. “There’s payoff, which helps. You’re so appreciative of my efforts.”

“I really am,” you agree.

Jake smiles briefly, distracted. After a minute he brings his fingers back for more lube and then braces himself better against your chest to work in the second finger. “Wish I could think of how to speed this part up,” he says. “Or, better yet!” His expression turns playful, which bodes nothing good for you. “Do some sort of magic cock ring and keep myself from getting too worked up so I could keep you like this for a while. See how many times I could get you to come from sitting on your dick.” He gets more lube again for a third finger, but takes longer with this one, rocking against his hand for a minute, making sure he’s really stretched enough. Below your recently de-faked dick, you're dripping wet. Could be fun to do this with a vibe in. But you’re not the one who makes those sorts of decisions.

“Alright, we’re all fine and dandy,” Jake decides. He grabs your dick with his slicked-up hand and you buck into it, caught off guard. Jake laughs. He smears his wet hand across you and then crawls backward to position himself. “Don’t try to move,” he adds, warning. You know better than that, but fair enough. You’ve never been able to feel him when you did this before.

You’re suddenly nervous and reach for him without thinking. Jake catches one of your hands in his clean one and presses a kiss to your palm. He sets your hands back on his hips and then reaches back to guide the tip of your dick against him. You hold yourself still and tense as he takes a steadying breath and starts to sink down.

He’s as hot and tight as you’ve imagined. Jake gasps out a choked-off noise at the initial push and stops, hand clenching on your forearm. You wait, watching the color rise and spread across his chest and the tension twist on his face.

“If you took more time on prep, like you do for me—” you start.

“I’m fine,” he says, and rubs your arm apologetically where he’d squeezed it. “Just need a sec.”

You let it go and just watch him, rubbing his hip bones soothingly and trying to focus on anything other than the warmth that slowly envelops your dick as he sinks down. You’ve jumped from pretty chill to feeling like it wouldn’t take much more to put you on the fast track to coming again, and the way Jake’s breathing catches in his throat is really not helping matters. He finally settles with his ass against the harness.

“How’s that, then?” he asks, wiggling a little to try and adjust more. Your fingers dig into his skin for a second.

“It’s — it’s great,” you say. “God, Jake, you’re so hot like this.”

He looks at you again, grinning, not a trace of the heavy, distant sadness that used to weigh him down when you tried to tell him things like that. “That’s the idea!” he says. “Just think, I get to feel this all the time. I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Ha, uh,” you say, half protest, mostly discomfort. Jake tries lifting himself a little and then sliding back home.

“I am lucky!” he says. “Scout’s honor, Dirk. What’d I do to deserve someone as remarkable as you?”

“Uh,” you say again. Jake won’t like it if you look away, but the weight of his regard is kind of intense.

“I’ll get you to believe that eventually,” he says, rocking against you in shallow movements. You bite the inside of your mouth to distract yourself from the slick, hot pressure. “How’s it feel, then?”

“Your ass?” you ask, voice pitched a bit higher than usual.

Jake smiles again, but it’s darker, more heat behind it. “How’s it feel to fuck me?”

It is, you think, an understandably different sensation than rubbing your clit. It’s definitely less of a whole body feeling, but it’s also bizarre, having a new appendage. Your cunt is sort of aching with wanting something in it, but you’re completely distracted from it. All you can think about is the tight grip of Jake’s body on your dick, how it’s coiling tension up in you.

“It’s, um,” you try. “It’s very… warm.”

“Yeah?” Jake prompts.

“It’s—” You stop to take a second to breathe. Jake, of course, throws you off by shifting up until you could almost slip out of him and then sinking back down. “I—”

“Did you run out of words?” Jake sounds like he might be snickering at your sudden incoherency. “Is it good?”

“Yes,” you manage, as Jake adjusts his balance on his knees and starts up a slow rhythm. “It’s good.”

“You’re enjoying yourself, then?”

There’s heat spreading all across your body. A dark flush is spread across Jake’s face and chest, deepening the brown of his skin further. His voice stays unfairly steady.

“Yes,” you repeat.

“Good,” he says simply. “Stay still for me?”

Keeping yourself still is something you can do. You let Jake set the pace. He’s fucked you to incoherency more times than you can count, fucked you until you could barely breathe or hold a thought in your mind, until you were trembling and begging to be touched, and somehow this is turning out much the same. Jake takes your dick with every movement, yes, but you feel like he’s _taking_ you, taking ahold of something in you and pulling sharply until there’s nothing in your mind except for him and the exquisite feeling of Jake fucking himself on you.

Which he seems to be enjoying, judging by the way his own dick has stayed hard through this whole debacle.

You hesitate, then ask, “Do you want—can I—”

Jake’s attention slips back to you again and his forehead wrinkles with a smile when he sees how you’ve left your hand hovering near his dick, waiting for an answer. He takes your other hand and leans forward to press it into the mattress by your head, then grabs the other one as he sits back, all the way onto your cock. He then directs your hand onto his erection. “Go ahead,” he says, and returns to riding you.

You waste no time in wrapping your hand around him. Jake hums, pleased, you think. You try to match your pumping his cock with his preexisting movements. It takes a second of coordination, your other hand lying uselessly limp where he’d placed it. Then you time a pull just right and Jake clenches down on you with a groan.

“Yeah, that’s the fucking ticket,” he says, finally breathless. “And look at you, what a sight you are. I love how you look when you’re laid out for me, you know.”

You know. He tells you often enough. You’re caught in a strange place, halfway to the lucid dream of compliancy he puts you in sometimes but held out of it by the sheer intensity of a brand new kind of sensation. It’s possible you’re staring at the way his dicks slides through your grip as he moves a little too intently, because Jake says, “Eyes up here,” and slows until you look back at his face. He tightens against your dick again, this time intentionally you think, judging by the flash of teeth you get in response to your soundless gasp.

“Got an idea,” Jake says. “I mean, it wouldn’t be fair unless you got the full experience, would it? So. Hands on the headboard.”

This command you know. Your hands move without you having to think about it until they find the wooden slats and wrap around them. Jake runs an approving hand across your abdomen and your hips twitch abortively.

“Sorry,” you say, too quick.

“You’re fine,” Jake says. “In fact — tell me, how wet are you right now?”

You half-laugh, high and airy. “I’m. I’m very wet.” You can feel it, too, how slippery you’ve gotten, practically dripping down from your cunt to your ass.

“I can imagine,” Jake says. “Is my plan working, then? You see why I think it’s so nice to fuck you?”

You try to imagine it for a second, what he feels when he has you on your hands and knees or splayed out flat for him to use however he wants. A flash of pure heat rocks through you. You must make some sort of noise because Jake laughs again.

“Oh, Dirk, darling,” he says. “You’re unbelievably perfect.” You want to cover your face to hide from him and the intensity, but. Hands on the headboard. You keep still. He’s still rocking up and down on your dick, smaller movements, and your pulse is racing. “So. Here’s my idea.” And he stops moving. You’re still halfway in him but you choke out a wordless protest at the loss of sensation. “You want to come, don’t you?”

You nod, frantic.

“Then I think it’s your turn to do the work.” Jake leans forward to brace his hands on either side of you, suspended over you, and with your attention so narrowed he’s all you can see. “I know you know how. Fuck me.”

It takes you a moment, and then a few very hesitant thrusts before you decide that Jake means it. You’re close, anyway, it won’t take long. Your fists squeeze the headboard slats tightly enough that it almost hurts, and it takes everything you have to keep your eyes fixed on Jake as you fuck up into him. He’s tight and slick and it feels almost unreal, but there’s nothing sharper than the way he stares at you. It’s hot, _blazing_ , you almost can’t bear it, never can. Your skin is burning, you’re short on air, and you can hear the sound of your hips slapping against him. Jake presses two fingers to your neck, under your jaw, like he’s feeling for a pulse, and a strangled noise that’s half his name escapes you.

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” he murmurs, all promise. You slam into him once more and your brain goes blank, static like the eye-searing brightness of him and you

You lose a little time, here.

Distantly you’re aware of Jake, still over you, fist tight on his cock and groaning your name. You do feel with a vague sort of awareness his come hitting your chest. He takes your hands and gently untangles them from the headboard, thoroughly rubs each finger back to relaxation, lays them down on the bed one by one. His hands are on your legs, then tracing the harness, and he loosens the buckles and urges your hips up far enough to slide it off of you. There’s a cloth and he’s wiping you clean. Then there’s some undefined time where he’s just there, a warm presence with clever hands and more kindness extended your way than you could ever know what to do with. You drift.

Eventually you realize that Jake’s touching you, tracing up your jaw, mouth, nose, across your eyebrows and smoothing your forehead, then the lines of your cheeks and very gently across your eyelids. “Come back to me,” you hear him saying, very quietly. “Come back.”

It’s still a while before you respond but you’re more aware that time is passing. Then, finally, you catch his hand. He twines your fingers together and you squeeze.

“Hi,” you say.

“Hey,” he says, easy. “You alright?”

“Mmhm,” you agree. “I’m good.”

“You are,” he agrees. “You’re so good. Look at what you’ll do for me with only the tiniest bit of instruction. You’re amazingly good.”

“Mmmn,” you protest, and press your face into his chest.

“Too much?” Jake asks. He loops an arm over your back and pulls you closer. You shift, nudge a leg between his, and sigh, contented. All of the tension has eased out of your body.

You’re still very drowsy, but you’re more aware. You listen to Jake’s breathing and feel his chest expand with every inhale. Jake is content with being quiet, you know. You turn your head to listen to his heartbeat. The reminder of Jake’s solidity, his vibrancy, it soothes you.

“Don’t go wandering off to visit the Sandman yet,” Jake says, nudging you gently. “I want you to eat something or rehydrate first.”

“Mmkay,” you agree, yawning, and close your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i love these boys and i want them to be happy and have lots of kinky sex together. thats all.


End file.
